Tender Worship
by Lori94
Summary: Based on an amazing picture that was found on tumblr. I thank the artist for the inspiration and my brain for finding the words.


All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

If there was a plot it would be the property of me, **Lori 94**.

I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

This story contains **PWP SLASH and D/s themes**.

It is not meant to be taken as an accurate portrayal of **BDSM** or **HOMOSEXUAL** life in general.

I am not involved in these lifestyles and my writing is just for fun.

This story is a work of fiction based on a picture by **chouette-e (tumblr)**.

I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

* * *

**Tender Worship**

"C'mon, Harry, please?" Draco knew his dominant lover couldn't refuse when he begged so beautifully. The blond opened his eyes and allowed a shimmer of tears to form. "I want to – so bad!"

Harry stared into the amazing silver eyes of the man he loved. He wanted to resist but felt his resolve wobble. That's when a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Alright…If you want this, you'll have to work for it."

"Yes! Fine! Anything!" Draco kissed Harry's face and throat sporadically. "What can I do to earn this?"

"You can behave well when we go to dinner with Ron and Hermione tomorrow…" Harry pretended to think for a minute "And you'll have to go with me to the Burrow on Sunday."

"But… That means I'll have to wait until next week for this!" Draco began to whine but Harry gripped the hair at Draco's nape to reprimand him.

"It means that you have a week to refine your approach." Harry whispered to his blond lover. "Remember that when you perform this I like to last as long as possible, so you'll need to be slow and methodical."

Draco gasped as Harry took control of his mouth. He felt so good in Harry's arms. He would endure the week to get his prize but he wouldn't like it.

Harry broke the kiss, leaving Draco panting and dazed. "I love that you're so completely mine, Draco…"

Draco nodded as he caught his breath. "I know, Harry, but then I don't understand why you don't let me worship your cock more often."

"Because it's something you enjoy so much, I keep it as a treat for you." Harry explained. "Not that I don't find joy in it…but you've come from just licking and sucking my cock. Do you know how hot that is?"

Draco blushed and bit his lower lip.

"Now then – there's one more thing you'll have to endure to earn your treat, Draco." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco became wary.

Harry waved his wand creating a strange device that fit snugly around Draco's cock and balls. "Absolutely no pleasure until the day you worship me…"

"No! Harry, please? Please don't do this?!" Draco wanted to cry. "How will you last without my ass and mouth to please you?"

"I'll take my pleasure, lover…" Harry smirked. "I'll fuck you and let you suck me but you won't get to truly worship me and you won't come until next Sunday night."

Draco was delirious with lust. He got such a rush when Harry kept his cock locked up for long periods of time. A week was the longest span so far. He'd be relegated to the role of fucktoy and not be able to come due to Harry's spelled device.

Harry was grinning when Draco finally looked back at him. "Hands and knees, Dragon."

Draco sighed happily as he positioned himself and waited. Soon he felt Harry's fingers pushing into his aching hole.

Harry's cock soon replaced the fingers as he held Draco still and fucked him fast and hard.

Draco whimpered and whined as pressure built inside him but never got close to the point that he'd be able to come.

Harry's hands stroked Draco's lean abdomen and pinched Draco's tiny pink nipples as he plunged in and out of his lover's body. Harry loved to pleasure his lover but sometimes Draco needed to be taught who was really in control. The blond needed to learn that he couldn't get what he wanted without some sacrifice and this was a triple sacrifice because Draco felt uncomfortable at the Weasley home and out with Harry's friends. He also didn't like being denied his pleasure but, for the privilege of worshipping Harry's cock and balls, he'd take whatever challenge he had to. "I'm going to fuck you like this every night until Sunday…" Harry whispered. "You'll be begging to come and I won't allow it until you've finished your worship of my cock."

Draco laid as still as possible until Harry finished inside of him and allowed Draco to cuddle up in his arms despite the strict words. They'd been together long enough for him to know when Harry was serious so Draco could tell he was in for a long week.

Harry was true to his word. He took Draco over the arm of the couch the next night before escorting him to a restaurant dinner where Ron and Hermione ate with them. They discussed the muggle cinema and what they'd seen recently since Harry had introduced them to it during their time together. After dessert, Harry took Draco home and fucked him again, this time on hands and knees on their bed.

They both went to work the day after that and Harry was waiting when Draco came home. He had Draco get to his knees and quickly took his pleasure from the blond's mouth before cooking their dinner. This went on for several days and suddenly it was Sunday.

* * *

Harry woke his lover with fingers covered in lube causing Draco to whine.

"Please Harry…please if you wait until later, I'll swear to be really good today." Draco whimpered. He wanted to fly that day at the Burrow and knew it would hurt to do so if Harry fucked him now.

"Who do you belong to?" Harry asked, stroking his lover's ass. When Draco didn't answer right away, he picked up the hand and swung. It landed on the submissive's left cheek.

"You, Harry! I'm yours." Draco's voice almost turned into a sob.

"Your body is…" Harry led him along with a slap to his right cheek.

"Yours to do with as you please…" Draco winced as Harry pushed three fingers into Draco's overused hole.

"It is to my pleasure that you will not comfortably sit a broom today…" Harry nibbled on Draco's earlobe as soon as he'd pulled the blond up to lean against his chest.

Draco matched Harry thrust for thrust even though he knew no pleasure would come until later. The ride was wild and Draco found comfort that Harry loved him so deeply that he took such care in teaching certain lessons.

Dinner at the Burrow was really an all day event and Draco usually only got through it with the aid of flying. That option was unavailable this week though and Draco had to content himself with laying in the yard with sun-protection charms around him as he watched Harry and the Weasleys in the air.

By the time Harry and Draco made it home, Harry was tired but Draco's treat had been earned so he removed his clothes and summoned a sheet which he wrapped around his hips before sitting on the living room ottoman. He told Draco to strip and kneel.

Draco's eyes shone as he obeyed. He'd done it. He'd been Harry's toy for the whole week without any real pleasure for himself and now he'd get his reward.

He knelt in between Harry's legs and looked up at the brunette. He needed to voice his approval before Draco could begin.

"You've done a wonderful job this week, Draco." Harry told the submissive quietly as he carded through Draco's soft platinum locks. "You've endured a whole week of me using you at my whim and been so well behaved in the company of Hermione and the Weasleys. Now I want to hear you beg before you finally get your treat." He lowered the edge of the sheet to offer Draco some inspiration.

"Please let me worship your cock, Harry?" With a breathy tone to his voice, Draco fixed silvery-grey eyes onto Harry's perfect cock and obeyed. "I want to taste your skin and be the reason you reach the point of ecstasy. You don't need to lift a finger, Harry. Just let me do everything and I swear I'll make you feel so good. Please, Harry? Please?"

Harry smirked and nodded his permission. This was his favorite part. Draco would fall into something close to a trance as if he was beginning a ritual.

Draco's eyelids fluttered closed as he leaned in close. His nose skimmed the hair on Harry's balls as he took in the scent of his lover, and Harry could feel Draco's breath as the soft pink lips pressed their first kiss of the night directly to the spot where balls met cock. His pale fingers were always so gentle when he handled Harry's package. A quick light lick was then applied to the vein that pulsed under the head of Harry's prick just before Draco swallowed him whole.

Harry allowed himself a deep hum of pleasure to assure Draco that he was doing well. Most of his pleasure came from watching as Draco's mouth surrounded him and the blissful expression on the other man's face.

Draco ignored the world except for Harry's cock. Harry himself barely existed that's how focused Draco became.

Gently, Draco's lips brushed every inch of his dominant lover's cock and balls before he would once again consume Harry's entire prick. He'd stay that way for a short while… just savoring the feel of the organ in his mouth…before beginning again. This would go on for almost half an hour before he'd switch to licking it like a blood pop.

Harry observed the process with a peaceful smile, occasionally stroking his lover's hair back away from his face or gripping it to keep Draco in place a bit longer. He kept his composure by casting certain restraint spells. One of them acted like a cock-ring so he could enjoy this particular kink of Draco's to the fullest extent. Soon, Harry knew Draco would tire of the licking and he'd feel the scrape of teeth lightly over the shaft of his cock.

Harry's own teeth bit into his lip as soon as Draco swiped the slit to taste his pre-come. His fingers slipped in to tangle with the blond wisps at Draco's nape and he held on tightly making sure the blond knew Harry was still in control.

Draco paid no attention but leaned his forehead to rest on Harry's belly. His nose tapped Harry's pelvic bone as he took Harry's cock as deep as he could.

When Draco began to moan around the presence in his mouth, Harry released them both from the spells that bound them. He gripped Draco's hair and began to undulate. Fucking Draco's mouth was a favorite pastime even when it wasn't a worshipful experience so he smiled while feeling Draco wake from his semi-trance. Draco's eyes blinked as he came back to himself and finally his teeth scraped Harry's prick.

"Yes…" Harry whispered. "So perfect…so beautiful, my Dragon…Swallow me down."

Draco's jaw widened slightly more than it had been and his eyes closed again as Harry filled his mouth with come.

Harry was spent but Draco didn't let go until he'd licked his lover's cock clean.

Draco's eyes opened but he remained quiet. "Harry, please…?"

"You're free of the device, Love." Harry whispered. "Now I want to see you come for me…"

"Oh, please – yes…" Draco whispered as Harry placed a hand on his lover's cock. Three strokes and Draco had buried his face in Harry's belly sobbing with pleasure as he clung to Harry's waist covering his hand in thick white ropes of come. Some time later – after Harry had cleaned them both up Draco was still within Harry's embrace.

"Thank you…" Draco whispered without looking up. "That was such an amazing week, Harry. The beautiful intensity…I can't even tell you how much I love being yours."

Harry shook his head in amusement and lifted his lover's chin. "Do you even realize…? I belong to you as much as you do me, Draco." The blond looked skeptical but Harry went on. "Every bit of the last week was for you. You needed today and you needed the scenes that led up to it. Letting you worship me this way fulfills something in you that no other act will do and it makes me feel loved and cared for in a way that no other act does. So…I love that we belong to each other."

Draco's lips curved as Harry swooped in to cover his mouth and, after lots of soft and loving kisses, they laid silently thinking on that until they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

**The End**


End file.
